America's Bodyguard
by Alucard1243
Summary: United States Army Ranger Captain Jacob Reed is tasked with being Alfred F. Jones aka America's Bodyguard. He unknowingly disrupts someones plans buts continues to do his job protect Alfred F. Jones. soon they discover who's plan the Captain disrupts. AmericaxFem!England and TaiwanxOC ON HIATUS till the summer
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kidnappings at the world meeting

"Yo Captain" Alfred Shouted. "It's time for a break Captain." Alfred said "Ugh I'm up sir" said the Captain. "How long was I out for?" The Captain asked

"Since five minutes into the meeting dude." said Alfred "Ya Germany can be boring anyway I'm a fucking Captain in the United States Army ok I'm not like you guys who do this all the time" shouted the Captain "Chill dude anyway let's get lunch ok" asked Alfred

"Kay lets go meet up with Russia and China" Said the Captain "Right you are dude" said Alfred "so whose cooking today?" the Captain asked

"I think its England today dude" As Alfred was saying this with a disgusting look was on his face. "Great and we all know that she can't cook" said the Captain as he's getting up from his chair and grabbing the M4 at his feet. As they walk down the hall the captain came up with something "Hey Alfred how about we grab Russia and China and go out to eat" Asked the Captain "Dude that a great idea" proclaimed Alfred. As America said this we heard shots. As they rushed to the safe room Germany was there doing a head count and he told them that all the Asian counties wasn't here. So the captain decided to look for them then Belarus told the captain that she saw of group men leaving the building with people with bags over their heads. The Captain asked Belarus what they looked like. "If I remember they looked Russian" Belarus said. "Ivan!" yelled the Captain. "Yes Jacob" said Russia with a calm face "don't yes Jacob me did you have something to do with kidnaps" asked the captain. "Captain Reed this isn't the Army" yelled Germany. "Look I don't have time for this I'm going after them" yelled Captain Reed. As the Captain was saying this he loaded his M4 and ran down the hall two people fallowed him. The Captain notices them and turned around pointing his M4 at them and they were pointing AK-47s at him. "Who are you guys" shouted Captain Reed. One of them spoke up "I'm Lieutenant Yuri and this is Sergeant Makarov" the Captain lowered his weapon and said "let me guess Ivan sent you." The Sgt. spoke up "Yes Sir' the captain sighed "Great fine come with me".

When we got outside the Lt. asked "sir why are we outside not securing the nations?" Captain Reed sighed "Lieutenant we are going after them got it" "Yes sir" the Lt. said. "Good now get into the humv and sergeant your gunner." Everyone got in the vehicle. Captain Reed started to fly from the building at high speed. As they were dodging cars left and right the Lt. notice that this road leads to the airport and told the captain and he went faster and said "Sergeant when we get in range you have permission to open fire" "yes sir" the Sgt. said. After a few minutes they were about to pass a white van when the van opened fire on them. "Shit" the Captain yelled at the same time the Sgt. opened fire with the M134 Vulcan Mini Gun. "Sergeant make sure you don't hurt the nations" the Captain ordered "Yes Sir" the Sgt. said. As they got closer to the van the Captain rammed them off the road. "Everyone out!" the captain shouted. As the kidnappers wonder out of the van the captain ordered the Lt. and Sgt. to shoot while he secured the nations. "Yao you here" yelled the Captain. "Jacob what are you doing here" asked Yao. The Captain was shocked and said "Um… saving you guys now let's get out of here. Lieutenant, Sergeant take the humv back I will drive this van back and ask the nations some questions got it?" "Yes Sir" they both said at the same time.

As the captain climbed in the van and drove back to the meeting and on the way back Captain Reed asked questions but got no information about who was behind the kidnappings. When we got back to the meeting everyone was happy because the mission was a successful. The meeting resumed after lunch and after the captain got yelled at by Germany. After the meeting resumed in five minutes Captain Jacob Reed was fast asleep.

End of Chapter 1

Please Review and thank you

Disclaimer: I don't Own ANYTHING all rights go to the rightful owners except OC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Home Coming

Alfred and the Captain arrived at the United States at 1400 hours (for those who don't know military time its 2:00pm). They stop at Taco Bell and McDonalds to eat. The Captain was thinking about the weekend because he got tickets to a Buffalo Bills home game and he is taking his dad. Alfred started to talk "so Jacob what is your plans for the weekend?" "Well I plan on going to visit my parents in Northern New York for the weekend and take my dad to a Bills home game and what about you Alfred." Jacob said "Well I'm planning chilling at home with Tony." Alfred said. They reached Alfred's home the Captain checked the time it was about 1445 hours. "Well I'm going to hit the Firing Range till 1700 hours see ya Alfred" said Captain Reed driving off.

"Come on Mei do you really have to thank him for saving us besides I thought we already did" yelled Yao running after his sister through Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport. "No I didn't Im Yong Soo did" yelled Mei. "He said thank you to Jacob for all of us so let's go home" Yao said while looking at the departure board. "I'm not leaving till I said thank you to Captain Reed ok" Mei said while calming down. "Fine we will stay till you said thank you to Jacob" Yao said in defeat. "Thank you Yao" Mei said happily "I'll go get a car" sighed Yao while looking at the time it was about 4:00 pm. Yao knew that it would take about thirty minutes to get to Alfred's house.

Yao and Mei got to Alfred's around 4:30pm when they knocked Alfred was shocked that Yao and Mei was there. "Dudes…what are you guys doing here and I bet it's not to see the sights" Alfred said in shock. Mei spoke up "Umm…I was wondering if I could talk to Captain Reed." "Well he is at the Firing Range till 5:00pm but you are more than happy to wait" Alfred said. "Oh…ok then" Mei said sadly. "Ok here is his spare key if you just walk that path there you can get to his house in no time" Alfred said while pointing in the direction of the path.

The Captain just finished unloaded all his magazines and now he was reloading them with ammo. The Captain finished his M92F and popped a magazine full of ammo in and then looked at the time it was about 1650 so he decided to leave the range. On his way home he stopped at Taco Bell and eats. When the Captain got home he didn't notice the car in Alfred's driveway and got out and processed to the door to open the door when he heard a crash in the house. The Captain unlocked the door then pulled out his M9 and a knife and the slowly opened the door to find Yao's Sister Mei Yong cleaning up broken glass. "Holy Shit Taiwan I almost shot you" yelled the Captain. "S-s-sorry" Mei said sadly. "It's ok so what brings you to my little piece of Carthage, New York" the Captain asked. "Well…I would like to thank you for saving us" Mei said shyly. "Ok I thought South Korea already did" the Captain said. "He did but I also wanted to do this" Mei said and coming closer and kisses him on the cheek "And Captain call me Mei" Mei said. "Ok but can you call me Jacob not Captain or Captain Reed" Jacob said. Jacob and Mei spent an hour talking about their plans for the weekend. When Alfred and Yao burst through the door and Alfred saying that we are go to China for the weekend. "What but I have plans remember" Jacob yelled. "Chill dude I'll make sure that I will stay home next week" Alfred said. Yao stepped forward and said"Jacob what Alfred means that I'm having a party in honor of you". "Me? Why me?" Jacob said. "Come on Jacob you have to go you're the guest of honor dude" Alfred said butting in again. "Fine I'll go just let me call me parents ok" Jacob sighed in defeat. "Sweetness road trip to China for a party" yelled Alfred. "Alfred shut up and go pack" Jacob ordered. "Now if you two would excuse me a have to call my parents" said Jacob leaving the room.

Alfred and Jacob packed and went to Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport with Yao and Mei. They all boarded Alfred's private jet to go to China for the party. Jacob still has second thoughts about going cause he hardly got to see his parents anymore. Alfred was excited about going Jacob didn't why they been to China before this was no different. When Jacob checked the time it was about 0200 hours and next thing he knew Mei was laying her head on his shoulders sleeping all he could think of was this might be enjoyable trip after all.

Please Review

Disclaimer: I don't Own ANYTHING all rights go to the rightful owners except OC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Captain Reed meets North Korea and the Party

The plane landed in China at 1000 hours. Jacob woke up when they landed it was weird to him because he always woke up at 0600 hours. Everyone got out of the plane and processed to a car that was waiting for them. Before Jacob got into the car Alfred pulled him aside. "So dude what is up with you today?" Alfred asked. "What do you mean Alfred?" Jacob said. "Well you are usually up at eight not to mention what I saw this morning" Alfred said. "What did you see?" asked Jacob. "I saw you and Mei sleeping with her head on your shoulders "Alfred said while smiling. Jacob just shook his head and then went backed to the car. "Dude wait up" Alfred said while running back to the car. They started to drive off the runway and towards Yao's house.

When they arrived at Yao's House they had till 2000 hour. Jacob, Yao, and Alfred just hung out till 1900 hours and then they just got ready for the party. Yao was wearing a traditional Chinese outfit, Alfred was wearing a suit, and Jacob was wearing his Class As. Now that he was wearing his Class As people was to call him Captain or Captain Reed. By the time he got down stirs he notice that nations was coming in and being greeted by Yao. Mei tapped the Captain on the shoulder the Captain was shocked. "Mei you look lovely tonight" the Captain Said. "Thank you by the way you look handsome" Mei said. "Well I'm going to find Ivan see ya later" the Captain said and walked away. The Captain found Ivan, Alfred, and Yao talking so he started to walk to them when someone walked in front of him. "Hey Captain" the person said. "What do you want South Korea" Captain said. South Korea talked for thirty minutes straight until someone in a military outfit pulled him away. "Thank you" the Captain said in relief. "You're welcome I know how annoying South Korea is" the person said. "By the way I'm Captain Jacob Reed" the Captain said. "I'm North Korea now I have to go and drag South Korea away" North Korea said and then he walked away dragging South Korea. The Captain then processed to walk to his friends. "Hey Jacob you should try to loosen up dude" Alfred said "Like how?" asked Jacob. "Like dancing dude" Alfred said "Ok I'll try" Jacob said and he left his friends.

Mei was talking with Alice Kirkland. "Come on Mei just ask him to dance" Alice said. "Fine I'll ask but you have to ask Alfred to dance" Mei said. "Ok I'll ask" Alice said this when the Captain walked up. "Hi England, Mei" the Captain said. "Captain if you will excuse me" England said. "Umm…Mei would you like to dance?" the Captain said. "Umm…sure" Mei said. The Captain and Mei walked out to the floor where they saw Alfred and Alice dancing together. They danced for two hours till they have to get Ivan off the table. The Captain and Mei toke Ivan back to his hotel room. "Umm…I had a nice time tonight." The Captain said. "Me too Jacob" Mei said. Jacob and Mei got back to China's home. They spent sometime in the car talking. "Mei would you like to go out on a date with me" Jacob asked. "Ok that would be nice" said Mei. They got out and looked at the stars and then they kissed each other. Jacob and Mei walked in the house together. "So did Ivan get to his hotel safely" asked Alfred. "Ya we made sure he did" said Jacob. "So dude I saw you had a good time at the party" Alfred said. "What do you mean?"Jacob asked. "I saw you two dancing together and I bet you asked her out to" Alfred said. "Fine I did ok so what and what about you and England we saw you two dancing and let me guess you asked her out" Jacob said. "Yes I did and I'm proud of it dude" Alfred said. "Well I'm off to bed because it's like 0100 hours night" Jacob said walking off. After that everyone went to bed.

Please Review

Disclaimer: I don't Own ANYTHING all rights go to the rightful owners except OC


	4. Author Note

Author's Note

It is taking me a while in making Chapter 4 and 5 for America's Bodyguard because of school and next month I'm taking the ASVAB so I'll try my best to finish Chapter 4 and 5 when I have time. So bear with me ok.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Date and an Old Friend

The day after the party all the nations went home except America, Russia, and England. Jacob was in his room getting ready for his date with Mei. He just decided to wear simple clothes with a hat he had since he was 18 years old. When he left his room he grabbed his hat and put it on his head and went down stairs to wait for Mei. When he got down stairs Alfred was shocked "What?" Jacob said. "You look normal and let me guess you are still carrying a weapon" asked Alfred. "Alfred I don't carry a weapon or wear my ACUs all the time" Jacob said. Ivan walked in to the room "But you are carry weapons" Ivan said. "How do you always do that Ivan" Jacob said while pulling out a knife "I don't see a problem I am always carrying a knife" Jacob also said. Ivan walked behind Jacob and said "Ah but you also have this" and grabbed Jacob's M92F from the back of his pants. "So what" Jacob said putting the knife away and grabbing his pistol from Ivan and putting it back where it was. "Anyway it's just a precaution ok" Jacob said. Shortly after Mei came down stairs "Mei you look beautiful" Jacob said while blushing. "T-t-thank you" Mei said while blushing. "Well let's get out of here" Jacob said. "Let's go then" Mei said. Mei and Jacob left the house.

Jacob and Mei went to a nice restaurant nothing to fancy where Jacob had to wear his class As. After dinner they were walking the streets of Beijing trying to find an good ice cream place when Jacob's phone went off he thought it was Alfred but when he saw the caller id his expression went from mad to slightly happy "Umm…Mei I have to take this call can you wait for a sec" Jacob said. "It's ok take your time" Mei said. Jacob walks off to answering his phone "Hello" Jacob said. "Hey dude what's up" the person on the phone said. "Hey Taylor long time no see or talk" Jacob said. "Yeah dude long time indeed so what's up" Taylor said. "Oh nothing just in China so are you still after the shiny starters in Pokémon" asked Jacob. "Yeah whoa wait…you're in China?" asked Taylor. "Yeah long story short I'm the bodyguard of Alfred F. Jones or America that what everyone calls him" Jacob said. "That is a story to hear for another time" Taylor said. "Yes it is so did you looked into what I asked dude" asked Jacob. "Yes I did those guys were hired by a person who called himself North Korea" Taylor said. "What...ok I'll tell Alfred what you found out and before I forget l like you to meet someone" Jacob said. "Ok who is it" asked Taylor. Jacob turned the phone to video chat and walked back to Mei where he sew two guys were trying to talk to her "Hey leave her alone" Jacob yelled. "Hey buddy how about you leave" one guy said. Jacob just stood there and said "No how about you two leave now or this will get ugly". "Fine then it's your funeral buddy" the other guy said and they both toke out knifes. "I warned you" Jacob said and pulled out his M92F and his knife. The two guys started to charge Jacob but that was their first mistake underestimating Jacob. Jacob side stepped to the right and shot one of the guys in the leg then threw his knife into the right shoulder of the other guy then Jacob walked up to him and pulled out his knife and told both of them to run for their life which they did."Mei you ok" Jacob asked. "Yes I'm fine thank you for that" Mei said. "Sorry about bringing weapons on our date but it was precaution anyway" Jacob said when a police officer came up said where the shot came from. "Officer we are fine I'm Captain Jacob Reed and I was escorting Taiwan back to her brother's house when I got a call when I hung up two guys were harassing her so stand down" Jacob said. "Yes sir" the officer said. When the officer left Jacob turned to Mei and said "There someone I would like you to meet". "Ok who? Asked Mei. "It's my friend Taylor Sifton" and pulls out his phone. "Taylor you still there dude?" Jacob asked. No answer "Taylor?" Jacob asked one more time still no answer. "Great he hung up well how about I have you meet him next week ok." Said Jacob. "Oh ok" Mei said. "Let's go back ok" Jacob asked. "Ok" Mei said. Mei and Jacob went back to Yao's house where they saw Alfred and England kissing. Jacob walked over to them and told Alfred they needed to talked and Alfred agreed.

"So what do you want to talk about Jacob?" Alfred asked "I found out who kidnapped the Asian countries Alfred" said Jacob. "What...ok who?" Alfred asked. "North Korea" Jacob said. The name made Alfred shiver "Are you sure dude?" Alfred asked. "100%" Jacob said. "Ok" Alfred said and with that they went inside and went to bed.

Please Review

Disclaimer: I don't Own ANYTHING all rights go to the rightful owners except OC


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

Sorry that it is taking me so long to make the next chapter it just that the flash drive that it was on went missing somewhere around my couch and that school is getting in the way but hey being a senior is not fun and games like everyone says been trying to get my future in order and there is the big AFI for JROTC so the we can keep Honor Unit With Distinction. I'm trying to find the flash drive but if I can't it will take me longer to update my stories so please wait a little longer


End file.
